Dr Tanner
by AchievementHunterLads
Summary: Spencer is 12 and goes to see the school psychologist to vent his troubles,but ends up getting more than he bargained for. Warning: Contains graphic non-consensual sex scenes between a minor and an adult.


**Dr. Tanner**

**WARNING:**

This is an incredibly dark fic that may be sensitive to some people. It's loosely based off a horrer story called 'World's Best Psychologist' you may like to read that first but if not, be warned.

This fic contains unconsented sexual abuse on a minor (in other words rape).

This is just an idea that I had randomly and I in no way link it to the show apart from the character in whose point of view the story is told.

**You have been warned.**

When I was 12, I came to the conclusion that evryone in the world, including my own family, was against me.

I was never a problem child but my parents sure treated me like one. For example, I used to be home by 5 pm every day. This clearly restricted my amount of playtime outdoors. I was never allowed to have friends over to the house nor was I allowed to go over to anyone elses'. I had to finish my homework directly after I came home from school, no matter how long it took. My parents refused to buy me video games and forced me to read books and then write a book report on them to prove that I actually read it.

Now, even though these rules listed above were quite frustrating to me as a child, they aren't what upset me the most.

What really hurt me was the lack of compassion on behalf of my parents. My mother was a bitter woman who always made me feel guilty of accidents or mistakes I made. My father only knew one emotion. Frustration. The only time he spoke to me was when he screamed at me for receiving poor test scores or beated me for misbehaving.

But enough about them, let's talk about my school psychologist.

For some privacy, we'll call him Dr Tanner. Like most junior high schools a psychologist is always available on campus during school hours to assist any students in need of counselling whether it's emotional, academic, social, behavourial etcetera.

To be honest, I've never seen any students talking with Dr Tanner. Every day I would walk past his office on the way to the cafeteria and peek through his door's little window. He would always be alone in there, working on some paperwork. I guess that most kids were too afraid to speak about their problems to an adult who was practically a stranger. For this reason it took me three weeks to muster enough courage to go into his office. March 2nd 1993, was the day I decided to voice my problems to Dr Tanner.

During lunch break I stood in front of his office and knocked. Through the window I could see him raise his head, smile, and motion for me to come in.

I did.

He greeted me by introducing himself and asking for my name. Dr Tanner was a very soft spoken man who seemed to radiate kindness. So in less then 30 minutes, I rambled to Dr. Tanner about how mean my parents were to me and how they didn't care about me at all. After a while, my voice began to quiver and I stopped speaking.

The psychologist listened patiently to my whole spiel, arms folded and head nodding. I half expected him to begin talking about how everything I just said was untrue and my parents loved me dearly and blah blah blah.

But he didn't. Dr Tanner leaned forward with a grin on his face and said, "You know, I'm the best school psychologist in the world. I promise we will fix this."

I rolled my eyes "Ok, but how?"

"I have my ways. I'm a man of my word. I promise that just within one month, the relationship between you and your parents will change for the better. Forever." After a brief pause he continued, "Although, I do need you to make me a promise. You'll have to promise me that you'll come back to my office after school tomorrow, and that you won't tell anyone that we had this conversation today. It'll be our little secret."

I promised.

The following day I returned to Dr Tanner after school. It was around 4pm when I entered his office. After a warm welcome, he asked me to have a seat in front of his desk once again. Upon sitting down I watched Dr. Tanner close the blinds on the door's tiny window.

"There." He smiled. "Now we have all the privacy we need."

We began to talk about my likes and interests, my favorite subjects in school, my least favorite teachers and things of the like.

About an hour into the conversation, Dr Tanner offered me a soft drink. I gladly took the offer considering my parents never let me drink soda. Dr Tanner reached over to the mini fridge and fidgeted around before setting down two open cans of soda on the desk.

Afterwards, we continued to talk about what was going on in my life but, it wasn't long before I passed out from whatever drugs Dr Tanner had put in my drink.

It took me a minute or so to adjust my blurred vision on waking. And when it did, I had no idea what to think. I was lying flat out on my stomach with my four limbs handcuffed to the four corners of the bed.

Ths fact was alarming enough until I noticed a strange sensation below my hips. It was the unmistakable scratch of cotton against my bare skin. I was naked.

I gasped and struggled, putting the pieces together, but it was no use. The door creaked open and I felt a heavy body settle into the mattress nect to me. I craned my neck to see who was there but I was spread too wide to turn properly. I whimpered as a strong calloused hand stroked my hair.

"Shhhhh." I heard Dr Tanner's voice drift down from next to me.

"Why are you-" I started to say, but a slap to the back of my head silenced me.

"Spencer. What did I just say." the voice that was once full of kindness was suddenly full of malice.

I shut my lips and felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Stop crying. You whine far too much." the voice sharply sounded. The stroking motion on my hair ceased and instead I felt the hand touching my bare back.

"You need to learn to appreciate what you have." He said, tracing slow circles on my back. "Some children are homeless, or missing limbs or in abusive households!" Dr. Tanner's voice rose and the pressure on my back increased. "I'm going to show you how it would feel to be in a house where you're sexually abused."

I cried out and started to struggle and scream. Dr. Tanner just raised his voice and said, "Maybe then, you'll learn to appreciate what you have."

With a sharp slap to my back, he grabbed a roll of masking tape from the nightstand and roughly covered my mouth.

I started to sob uncontrollably as he touch sank lowr towards my hips. "Shhhhh." He kept murmuring. When I ignored him, he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back until my adams apple was strained against my neck.

"I said shut up! You little whiner!" He hissed into my ear before letting my hair go and slapping my butt.

I flinched as he touched it again, softer this time, massaging and stroking every inch. It was at this point where my body went into survival mode and just fell numb as he continued his assault of my body. I watched with numb eyes as he reached to the dresser drawer and pulled out a tube of gel. I caught the word lubrication before it vanished from my sight.

"I hope you realise I'm being nice by using this. I don't have to, and then you wouldn't be able to walk for a month." He drawled behind me.

I heard the lid of the tube pop open and a harsh squirting sound followed by Dr. Tanner snapping the lid closed. I closed my eyes and tried to drift away but was yanked by the harsh feeling of my butt cheeks being harshly yanked apart and Dr Tanner sighing.

I gasped as I felt a cold, wet, finger stroke over my entrance followed by Dr Tanner moaning. "I'm not going to lie Spencer, I'm going to enjoy thi a great deal."

I barely had time to contemplate this statement when the cold finger was plunged to the knuckle inside me. I cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion but was just met by Dr Tanner's raspy laugh. "You're so tight Spencer. I don't know if I'll fit. I have to stretch you out first."

I sobbed into the pillow as another cold finger was forced in beside the first. It was horribly painful but if Dr Tanner knew it, he didn't care as he pulled my ass apart even more before curling the two fingers inside me. I cried out in pain but this only seemed to urge him on as he slowly thrust the fingers in and out.

"Just one more Spencer." Dr Tanner gasped before shoving a thrid finger in up to the knuckle. He quickly curled and stretched his fingers. His breath labored.

I gasped as all three fingers slid out with a pop, and I felt my ass throbbing at the assault. He sighed before flipping the cap of the lube open again, this time squeezing it onto my back. I shivered at the sudden cold but that was nothing compared to the shiver I felt when Dr. Tanner heaved himself over me. His butt was resting on my lower back and I could feel his cock resting in the pool of lube on my back. I let out a sob as he slowly rubbed his member around my back to coat it in the lube.

This part wasn't necessary, he just wanted to abuse his power over me more. He seemed to pick up on my thoughts as his hand snaked it's way around my body to my stomach. I jolted as he tickled my abdomen. He took this oppurtunity to grasp ahold of my penis. I stifled my cries in the pillow as he moaned and felt along my length. "You're big for your age Spencer." he sighed into my ear, continuing to rub his member in lube, more frantically now.

This went on for what felt like forever but in reality, was probably only a few minutes. Finally, he let go of my length and lifted his off of my back. He roughly ran his hand through the remaining lube and slathered it onto my entrance.

Resigned to my fate, I buried my face into the pillow. He leant over me to my head and laid a soft kiss on my hair "Tell me if it hurts too much." He whispered into my ear before he reared up and moved himself back on my body.

I looked up at this display of concern but was slammed back onto the pillow as Dr. Tanner slammed into me with such brute force that I was sure, he would come through the other side. He seemed impossibly big. I had no idea how my body could take that.

He moaned before I mumbled through my tape, "Iiii hurmph!"

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry Spencer, I can't understand you." with this remark, he pulled out of me and slammed in harder. I gasped and sobbed, but it did no good.

He continued to thrust, faster and faster, shaking the bed and grunting. After a impossibly long time. He sped up to an incredibly fast rate and then crying out my name and clutching my shoulders hard. I felt a warm liquid pool inside me and come spilling out over my butt. Dr Tanner slowed his thrusts until he was just resting inside me, buried to the hilt. He slumped over me and whispered, "Now, aren't you glad you don't have to go through that every night?"

He pulled himself out of me and slapped my butt hard before leaving the room, locking it behind him.

Dr Tanner was right about one thing, my relationship with my parents had changed. As I lay on the tear stained pillow, feeling the stickiness on my throbbing butt start to dry, I had never wanted my parents more.

**Fin.**


End file.
